Riding the Lightning
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and eighteen: It was a couple years ago that Mike and Brittany became friends, in the rescue of luck.


**TV Titles Cycle **- So this is Cycle 20! I wanted to do something special, so here we are! Some of you may remember a while back me asking for episode titles from tv shows. I've always found that a lot of shows have great episode titles, so this is how this cycle came to be. Each story will be inspired and titled after an episode from a different show. The influence of the episode may vary from story to story, not seeking to rely completely on it ;) You'll see...  
**Today's Show/Title:** "Criminal Minds" - _Riding the Lightning_

_A/N: Would you look at that! It's not even eleven o'clock! *dances* Suck it, exhaustion!_

_Last time I have to do this then: please check out Wednesday's **"Bete Noire", **Thursday's** "And Jesus Brought a Casserole", **Friday's** "Are We Not Men?", **Saturday's** "Frescorts" **and yesterday's** "Truer Lies"**? Poor little ficlets, feel like they will have gotten lost in the shuffle, being posted so late ;)_

* * *

**"Riding the Lightning"  
Mike & Brittany **

They'd known each other, being in school over the years, they'd hung out, as kids waiting in the school yard, as classmates, but they weren't really, truly friends. There was one day where this changed though, and maybe Brittany would not remember it, but Mike could never forget…

It was before the days of Glee Club even, before Cheerios and Titans. And when he'd seen her in the halls at school that morning, he'd noticed her… She looked upset. He didn't manage to ask her about it right away… He had to wait until lunch, when he saw her again, in the cafeteria. She was sitting at the table in the corner, making herself small as she dragged her fork around her plate. He couldn't help it; he had to find out what was going on with her. He walked up to her table, put his tray down… She looked up, and her seeing him finally pulled the hint of a smile, of life, from her, which made him feel better, too.

"Hi," she told him, and her voice was still small.

"Hey… Is everything okay?" She gave her answer as a shrug, still nudging the contents of her plate with her fork.

"I have to be careful," she started, briefly looking around the room, "Something bad could happen if I'm not."

"How come?" he asked, confused.

"I have no luck anymore," she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" he knew it was the only way for him to understand what she meant.

"I brought my good luck charm with me the other day because we had a big test and I thought it would help…" she paused, resuming her story when she realized he was waiting for her to go on. "When I got home I saw I didn't have it anymore," she lowered her head again. Now he knew.

"Okay, well… Did you leave it in Mr. Collins' class?" She nodded and shrugged at once, which he interpreted as 'I think so/not sure.' "Why don't you go on and check?"

"He's out sick today. My mother said if 'that's' a sickness then she's been working sick for years…" She paused. "I don't know what that means."

"So his class is locked up, then?" he asked; she nodded. "Did you ask to be let in?" he asked; she nodded. "And?"

"And what?" she blinked.

"Was it there?"

"I don't know," she frowned, indirectly giving him the missing part: she wasn't let in. "They said I had to wait until Mr Collins got back, but I think it's because the janitor doesn't like me," she looked around again, now remembering that and her 'lack of luck,' she looked terrified. This didn't seem right to Mike; Brittany didn't deserve this. So he decided…

"I'll take care of it," he nodded, and she looked up, curious smile on. "I'll get your luck again."

After hurrying with lunch, he'd headed off to Mr Collins' classroom. It was the best time… less people going about in the halls (of course this also rendered him more visible to people who did go by, so he'd have to be quick). He was fairly certain of having necessary items in his bag to get him through the door… He wasn't an expert, but he'd seen it done enough times in the movies.

Surprisingly, he succeeded a lot faster than anticipated, so he shut the door, starting his search for an item that could have been Brittany's good luck charm. He'd been in there about three minutes and then… he was caught.

He got off fairly easy… one week's detention, starting that afternoon. He sat in that room, some of the others sleeping, others reading, others throwing paper… Mike just tapped his feet along, but then… there was a new arrival, and he sat up.

Brittany handed the slip of paper to the monitor before moving to sit next to Mike. "What are you doing here?" he asked, whispering.

"Detention," she answered, matter-of-factly.

"I know, but how?"

"I told them I was in there with you, in Mr. Collins' office, they just didn't catch me," she nodded with pride. He was amazed; still his face asked 'why?' "You tried to do something good, I couldn't let you get in trouble alone," she smiled. She didn't look so worried about her luck anymore, but still he reached in his pocket and pulled out something, which he held out for her to take. When she did, she gasped with relief. "My good luck charm!"

"I found it just before they found me, managed to get it out," now he was the proud one, especially seeing how much she smiled.

"Thanks," she told him, squeezing the charm before putting it in her pocket. He gave a nod. "What now?"

"We have a week of this… How about a game?" he asked, and she nodded. This was the day they became friends.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
